The need for portable data storage devices including large data storage capacities continues to increase. For example, portable data storage devices store movies, audio, personal information, still pictures, maps or other navigation information, or the like. These uses make large storage capacities and high data transfer rates desirable.
One common high-capacity data storage device with a relatively fast data transfer rate is a disc drive. A disc drive may include a housing encasing a magnetic disc, on which data is stored, a magnetic read and write head that reads data from and writes data to the magnetic disc, and control electronics that control the operation of the disc drive. Disc drives are commonly used in computers, personal media players and other devices.